


Harassment

by AzureHart



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Challenge Response, Crack, Humor, Multi, Slight Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureHart/pseuds/AzureHart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you think you're taking this 'haze the new guy' thing a bit far?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harassment

**Author's Note:**

> Response to Scribe's "Take off your clothes" challenge. Story must contain the phrase "take off your clothes".

"Take off your clothes."

"What?"

"Take off your clothes."

"Quit kidding around Grissom."

"Take off your clothes."

Greg backed slowly away from Grissom.

"Don't you think you're taking this 'haze the new guy' thing a bit far?"

Suddenly, Grissom lunged for Greg.

"Take off your clothes!"

Greg screamed and ran from Grissom's office and down the hall.

The noise brought Sara and Hodges to the door of the break room.

Sara stared in disbelief. "Was that...?"

"Greg?" Hodges asked, "Yes it was."

"And was he...?"

"Screaming like a school girl? Absolutely."

Just then Grissom ran down the hallway past the break room.

"Take off your clothes!"

"What the heck was that?"

"That would be Grissom chasing after Greg. I think someone mixed up their vitamins and Viagra again."

"Now if you don't mind," said Hodges, "I'm going to go lock myself in the evidence locker until it wears off."

Hodges scurried from the break room, passing Jim Brass in the hallway.

Brass looked on in disbelief at the sight of Greg, with his shirt in tatters, fleeing down the hall.

"I'm not that kind of boy! I'm not that kind of boy!" Greg screamed as he passed Brass.

He was quickly followed by Grissom.

"TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES!"

Apparently this was the last straw for Sara, because she dashed out of the break room after Greg and Grissom.

"Get away from my man you spiky haired home wrecker!"

Brass sighed as he shook his head in amazement. "I'm not paid enough to work here."


End file.
